


Lily Loosening Up

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: He Has Her Eyes (Lily/Harry Stories) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Child Is Of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Harry and his mother share a new experience. (Please read the notes).





	Lily Loosening Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this requires a little explaining. I read and bookmarked an absolute favourite fic not that long ago. I went back to it the other day and found it was gone - deleted. Though I'm sad that it's gone I get that sometimes people want their stuff out of the public eye or whatever. I'm writing this based on the same premise of the first of two fics that were written by the same author and have been deleted. This isn't a carbon copy because I feel that would be wrong (it's from a different POV and will feature different writing etc) but it's essentially a very similar scenario. This is basically because I write what I want to read and I can't read that one anymore :(. Whatever, just thought I'd say all of this so that if someone thought I'd plagiarised it. Thanks to a very helpful reader we've worked out that the name of the author was Mr Grindelwald, so credit where it's due for the idea.

As Harry returned home from what had been the most embarrassing experience of his life he reflected on how bad his luck actually was. He'd thought he'd had everything going for him. He was tall, dark, his body toned and muscular. He was pretty good looking. And, of course, there was his cock. It was huge. Even when he wasn't hard it was still about a foot long and grew a fair few more inches in length (as well as a significant girth expansion) when he was. But, ridiculously, that was where the problem lay. He and Ginny had had a truly wonderful evening. The food and the talk had been great. She had looked stunning. His heart had leapt when she'd invited him in at the door. They'd had another drink. She'd set down her glass and straddled his thighs. The removal of his top had revealed his sculpted body. the removal of hers had revealed a flat, pale stomach, porcelain skin and perfect, round, full tits. Then she'd loosened his belt and pulled out his dick. And she'd stared. Then she'd reddened, not meeting his eyes. When he had asked what was wrong she had initially mumbled something virtually inaudible. When he'd asked again she had met his eyes. She'd said that they couldn't go any further... She wouldn't put him inside herself... He was too big... She was afraid. Morosely, Harry thought, any man not in the situation he had just vacated would have given quite a lot for the opportunity. They hadn't been there, though. Harry had hurriedly stuffed himself back into his underwear, returned it's shirt to its proper place as she pulled up her dress once more.

He exited the taxi, fumbling for his keys, and let himself back into the house he had hoped not to see until tomorrow. To think, he had missed out on sex because his cock was too big! It was absurd, every guy worried about size but it was never about this problem.  
"Honey? Are you back so early?" came a voice as he opened the door.  
"Yeah, Mum..." he called back. His mother, Lily, came into the hall to meet him.  
"What happened?" She asked. Lily had laboured under no delusions about what her son was out for. She knew what guys his age did and was aware that her son would probably have come home tomorrow having spent the night, not only in Ginny Weasley's bed, but in Ginny Weasley. So why was he back?  
"Nothing... nothing happened."  
"That seems to be the problem, if you ask me." Came Lily's concerned reply. "Come and sit down. Tea?"  
"No, thanks." Harry said, wishing her could escape upstairs, rather than having his mother fuss. But Harry knew, now in her thirties, Lily Potter was a little bored with her domestic life and unlikely to let any surprise pass into her home without investigation. Lily and James had married straight out of school and, as such, had explored very little of life while single. The attention Lily's pretty face and tastefully curvy body had gotten her throughout school and later life had given her an idea of what was expected, sometimes demanded of young people but she had spent the majority of her life at least contentedly, if not always happily, married. James often spent long weeks away on assignment away from her and Lily missed the presence of her man.

The both of them sat. Lily curling her legs beneath herself in her long nightshirt (probably one of James's really, she liked to smell him when he was gone) and her panties. She and James had always agreed to be open with Harry when it came to themselves as well as his own body. They had explained the facts to him long ago and had made him aware of more than just physical processes, he had known as soon as he could understand, about what people did with each other and the enjoyment they derived from it. They had allowed Harry to explore his body at his own rate. However, in his teens he had become much more self conscious. As his body developed he had begun to ask fewer questions and seek less advice about his thoughts and his feelings. More recently their openness seemed to have dissipated, Lily and James going to greater efforts to ensure Harry would not notice their lovemaking and Harry greater lengths to hide evidence of masturbation.

Lily looked at him. She knew she had to tackle this straight on, so she went for it. "Harry, why didn't you spend the night at Ginny's?" Harry blushed.  
"I-I-," he stammered, "We just decided not to."  
"Oh, come on," Lily scoffed, "Theres's no way kids your age would pass up the opportunity to get fucked, not when you're horny as hell all the time." Harry's blush deepened.  
"Mum, don't- we're not talking about this n-"  
"Now? Oh yes we are. You're going to tell me what happened. It's okay if it's embarrassing. I've seen some weird shit. Those five years at St. Mungo's taught me some facts. Maybe you couldn't get her wet? Or you couldn't get hard? Or... these things happen. Maybe she laughed at you..."  
"She certainly didn't laugh," Harry muttered darkly.  
"Out with it." Harry's eyes rolled.  
"You sure you wanna hear this..?" She looked at him pointedly "Okay, fine. She said I was too big. There." And thinking he may as well do the thing properly, "She said my penis was too big for her vagina. She said it wouldn't fit. Her boobs were out, I was topless with my dick in her hand and she said we had to stop." There was a moment of silence.  
"Let's see."  
"What?!" Harry had gone white. "No way, we're not- no- absolutely not."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, Harry, either Ginny's a coward or you've got the biggest dick on planet earth, either way I've seen it all before. Get it out. Get it out now or I'll get it out for you." She finished threateningly.

Harry sighed, looking skyward as if for assistance that didn't come. He unbuckled his belt, zipped down his trousers, unbuttoned the top and slid them part way down his thighs. Then he began to pull out his cock. Lily gasped as it swung into sight. He had to be at least a foot long! She couldn't believe it. Lily's eyes lingered upon his cock for a second longer than she knew it should. She dragged herself away from his endowment and their identical eyes met. "Okay... it's yeah, it's big but, y'know, I still think it'd fit. From what I've heard, that girl can take a dick."  
"She said it wouldn't," he groaned, trying to stave off the awareness of the perversity of the situation he had now landed in, it was getting as bad as the one he had just left. "She seemed pretty certain."   
"Yes, I suppose she must have been..." muttered Lily, her eyes still straying every few seconds to her son's massive cock, "I mean, she passed up on getting rammed... and that girl definitely must have a taste for it by now..." Harry's sense of discomfort increased. There seemed little prospect of him being allowed to return himself to privacy any time soon. "Exactly..." Lily blushed a little "exactly how big is it?"   
"MUM! I haven't-- I wouldn't-- no..." he tailed away as she raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "Twelve and a quarter without, y'know, without me getting..."  
"Hard?" Lily couldn't help but lick her lips a little, her unfocused eyes didn't see her son's squirming embarrassment. She imagined if James was this big, she imagined him stretching her wet lips... Drawing out of her reverie a little she continued, "A-and what about when you do get hard?" Harry groaned internally, he knew as her eyes met his again that she'd know if he lied and said he didn't know.   
As if steeling himself for a dive into cold water he said, "Fifteen and a half." Lily's eyes were wide but she tried to remain composed. Even as he looked down, trying to hide his discomfort she felt her panties, luckily invisible to him, covered by her entwined, pale legs, begin to trickle with wetness. "I don't think I'll ever be able to do it with anyone." groaned Harry, unable to resist opening up to his fear. "Like you said, if it's to big for Ginny... it'll be too big for anyone!"  
"I don't know..." a strange look Harry had never seen on his mother's face stole over her countenance. It was part sheepish, part wicked grin. "Like I said... I've got a feeling Ginny was a bit of a coward. Sure, this IS the biggest cock I've ever seen... " Harry felt a highly perverse sense of pride, "but... I know of at least one woman who could take a dick as big as that..."  
Harry was still confused by the odd look on his mother's face, his mind slow to process what she was saying. "Who?"  
In answer, Lily picked up her wand and swirled it through the air with a murmur of "Accio." Harry heard a slide and thunk from above them, followed by a whistling sound. Something flew over his head, right into Lily's outstretched palm. She caught it in her hand and said with a grin, "Me." She was holding the largest sex toy Harry had ever seen. It was as big as he was, maybe bigger, and jet black. 

Harry jumped to his feet, stuffing his member back into his trousers. "Mum..?" he said, nervously, "what are you trying to say?"  
Lily stood up, facing Harry, one of her hands touched his shoulder, "Well, I miss your father quite a lot, y'know. You bought this when he went away two years ago. I'd built up from smaller ones but when I saw this I knew I had to have it. It's not as good as a real one but it does the job. I have to admit, Harry, when you went out tonight I was a bit jealous of Ginny. Of course, I didn't know what she was being offered at the time but it was a bit depressing knowing she'd be getting pounded tonight and I wouldn't. I thought I might think about you two when I stuffed myself with my friend over there. The two of you together reminds me of James and I when we wanted to have you."  
"Mum..." Harry began again. Lily made a shushing sound, releasing his shoulder and pressing a finger to his lips.  
"Let's see if it fits shall we?" Harry stared at his mother, taking in, as if for the first time, her long slender legs, the beautiful bale flesh that he could see beneath the half buttoned shirt, the peaks of her nipples beneath the cloth, her beautiful, brilliant eyes, her luscious red hair.  
"Yes, please." he gasped. His mother smiled. She took his hand and led him upstairs to hers and James' bedroom. "In here?" asked Harry, wondering how he would feel being with his mum in his parents bedroom.  
Lily moved close to him in the light of the many candles that lit the room. "No, Harry, baby," she joked, "In here." She took his hand in her and slid it into her panties. Harry felt her wetness, her soft, sopping lips and his finger slid easily into her. Lily moaned in delight as her son fingered her. Then she stepped away and turned from him. She lifted her arms and pulled off James' shirt, tossing it to the carpeted floor. She turned around. Harry felt a huge strain against his trousers as the vision before him made him instantly as hard as he felt he could get. Lily's body was perfect. Even the way she held herself seemed designed to entrance him. He porcelain skin defined her delicate collar bones, dipped at her slightly cleft stomach and enclosed her hourglass hips. Her hair cascaded at what might have seemed to be random but each red curl and wave seemed sculpted as by an artist. The longest locks ended in upward curves just above her impossible breasts. They were the largest Harry had ever seen but they seemed to subtly defy gravity. They sat on her chest, beautifully rounded and incredibly perky, topped with big pink nipples on which Harry was already desperate to suckle.

She crossed the space between them pulling her wand from apparent nothingness. She flicked the stick of wood and Harry felt his clothes slide from his body. He stood, naked, in front of his mother, his huge cock pointing upwards, past his navel, his equally over-sized balls dangling below. He had taken great efforts to prepare himself for Ginny, removing the hair from his groin and from his sack, which was full of unspent cum from his disappointment earlier. But none of that mattered now, as Lily caressed his chiselled muscles and brushed, with a single finger, the exposed underside of his penis, from where it joined with his balls, all the way to the partially exposed cleft of the head. Harry whimpered a little in desperation and pleasure. "Come on, Harry," crooned Lilly, "let Mummy take care of you." He let her push him onto the bed. He watched, mesmerised, as she slid the only remaining piece of clothing from her body. The scarp of red lace slid down her thighs, her pale calves and she kicked her panties off. Harry could now see his Mum's slit. Her lips had reddened in anticipation. Already she had unloaded copious juices, they trickled down her inner thighs causing the whole area to shine. She was completely hairless.

Lily clambered up, over his feet, kneeling on the soft sheets, her legs each side of his. He felt droplets of her fuck juice patter onto his legs. She bent as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. At first he gazed as her massive boobs dangled below her body, he thought she made deliberate effort to ensure they pressed into his skin. The she locked eyes with him and took one of his huge balls between her rose red lips. Her tongue caressed his tender skin and a hand wrapped itself around part of his shaft. She rubbed gently, still sucking his bollocks and all the while gazing into his eyes, never breaking contact. Harry could not look away. Harry moaned aloud as her wanking of his cock became harder. As she continued precum dripped from his head and slickened her fingers, allowing longer slides up his length. Just as Harry thought he might cum or die she released him. Giggling, Lily murmured, "You make the same face as your Dad when you're about to cum, Harry." Lily straightened her torso back up, licking her lips, and shuffled forward until the very inmost portions of her thighs brushed his still wet balls. "Time to find out..."

She wrapped a hand around his straining manhood and pulled it towards her glistening pussy. Lily lifted herself up as high as she could and pushed the head of her son's dick between her lips. They both sighed as she sank part way onto him. Harry could feel the hot walls of her clamping already around his rock hard member. Her eyes closed in delight as flesh slid along her passage. She lifted herself again and sank further down, pushing his fifteen inches further inside her dripping pink hole. "Mum..." whispered Harry.  
Lily bent towards him, still speared on his cock and kissed him. "Call me Mummy, Harry. Like you used to."  
"Your cunt feels so good Mummy." Harry cried, in a rush. He thrust hard into her, bucking his hips.  
"Yes, HARRY!" Screamed Lily "Fuck me!" He bucked again and felt himself slide further inside her. Whether Lily was simply unusually accommodating or some accidental magic had occurred Harry didn't know but he sank further than he would've believed possible into his mother's snatch. She thrust down as he pushed up and Harry's massive balls slapped against the cleft of her arse while he slid into her to the hilt. Now Lily felt Harry reached what had seemed like a limit that would never come. The feeling of fullness threatened to overwhelm her, being stuffed by her son. "More, Harry, MORE!" He pounded her over and over, pistoning in and out of her beautiful cunt. Lily's lips could do nothing but remain spread wide as she was forced apart by her son's cock. Her huge tits bounced wildly as the force of each thrust rocked her body. One of her hands scrabbled at Harry's chest, desperate to hold on to some part of the boy, no, man, causing her so much pleasure. Her other hand sprang to the place where she was being repeatedly rammed by Harry's cock. She rubbed madly at her inflated clitoris, fingers a blur. She felt his pace increase and redoubled her own efforts until her whole body was seized by what felt like an electric current emanating from her plugged pussy. Lily's cunt contracted and she gushed fuck water all over Harry's cock. The force of her ejaculation sent cum up her stomach to her tits, and all across Harry's rippling torso.

As his mother's eyes rolled back into her head Harry delighted in the pleasure he had helped create. His confidence aflame, he sat up,taking her in his arms. He turned her on his cock, arms wrapped around her frame now drenched in cum and sweat. Harry slipped an arm under each of his mother's legs and, using his powerful build, lifted her, standing as he did so. Lily's eyes flew open and she laughed aloud as she felt her whole weight forcing her down onto Harry's wonderful penis. He nuzzled her collar and she took one massive tit in her palm, lifting it. Harry tipped her back a little and his mouth met her nipple. He sucked on her teat and began to thrust at the same time. Lily moaned in pleasure as her son fucked and sucked on her simultaneously. Harry pounded Lily's pussy unrelentingly. He seem to draw new energy from his suckling of her breast and fucked harder. The feel of her in and around him, as well as the sound of her moans and of his sack slapping against Lily's wet flesh caused throbs of pleasure through Harry. The combined sensations were too much for Lily. Her snatch tightened forcefully and she wailed as her pussy exploded again. "You always did love my big boobs Harry," gasped his mother. This, combined with the feeling of her clamping on his cock threw Harry over the edge. He sprayed his load with huge force, it painted her inner walls as he pulsed, orgasm shaking him to the core. They both fell back to the bed, panting. Mother and son, wrapped in eachother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said above, the set up and scenario of this are based on another work. The actual events themselves are written quite differently and play out differently once things get going.  
> I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.


End file.
